


The Dragon Armor Ring

by crystalwolf78



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: "magic armor"" dragon rings talks?" "original work I did in high school" "changed it of course"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwolf78/pseuds/crystalwolf78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story starts off where a woman once named Abigail now Raven found a ring under a dire situation on her 21st birthday where a ring becomes magic armor but she has a lot to do to understand and control it. not to great at explanations but please any ideas will help I will need you the readers to help come up with what happens next</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Armor Ring

The Dragon Armor Ring

 

Looking at my watch I could see it was close to the end of the day of school and also the start of summer vacation from my college. I know for most that sounds like a good thing, but for me I have training to do. What kind of training you might ask? Well that is a complicated answer. 

Staring at the small ring on my finger, it is silver and gold and looks to be a small dragon wrapped around my middle finger on my right hand, the eyes on it appear to be rubies. Appearances can be deceiving, just by looking at me you would never guess that I am a destined warrior of the dragon armor. Of course how I came upon the armor seemed like no destiny at all. Call me Raven for that is the name I go by now it used to be Abigail, but my warrior name given to me is Raven. 

I guess it all started on my 21st birthday I went out to drink with some friends and went outside for some air after I got overheated from the jumping around I did doing Karaoke. As I was outside I heard a noise and some old man seemed to be bleeding and hurt I go over to help him but he pushed me away putting something in my hand telling me to hide or run I could not tell he kept speaking a mix of English and possibly Chinese or some sort of Korean I was not sure but since he was injured I figured he could not keep anything straight and was very afraid. I ran off to get help but saw the shadow of something that appeared to be some type of monster so I hid behind some crates. 

Just as I got behind the crates there was this guy in huge metal armor with wings, you heard me wings, he was speaking in that same language and some English the only thing I understood was that he wanted some sort of ring. Which made me think back to the old man pushing something in my hand I looked in my hand and there was this thing that looked like armor plates that became something like a sing claw or nail at the end and where it would sit are the knuckle was the head of a dragon it seemed to have red ruby or some sort of crystal eyes the metal appeared to be some sort of silver or gold mixture. I have no other way to describe what it looked like, a noise made me look up again and seeing the guy in the armor use the claw like ends of his gauntlet to ram into the old man’s chest pulling out his heart. Just as that had happened I had squeezed the ring and cut my finger on the teeth of the dragon head of the armored ring, next thing I knew I heard a words in my head, “the contract is sealed,” it said. Apparently my blood fell into the mouth of the dragon and this caused the contract, I will explain further on that later. I made a noise but it was not heard due to the guy in the armor having a fit of some sort he was mad. For some reason something was supposed to happen when he killed the old man but whatever it was did not happen so he was angry and he stomped off. I got out of there fast as I could and went back to my friends and made sure in the mirror outside the door that I did not look like I just came out of an alley. 

Now as I think back on it I was lucky because being untrained and not understanding what was going on I could have been killed I felt I could not let the ring go if I did it would have been sad to give it up and that man’s sacrifice would have been nothing. When I looked at the ring to see what to do with it and hide it, it appeared to be gone and in place what is now on my middle finger of a small dragon wrapped around it. It felt like it was a part of me. So now I am waiting for the bell to ring and go to the place of the man who trains me on how to use the ring and my abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love anything you can tell me I need to improve I am new at this and this is based on an older story I started in high school never finished and so I changed it a bit and placed it on here I would like it if people would give me an idea of what they would like to happen next to kind of make this a writing by the readers not just myself


End file.
